


Oh Child Of Venus You're Just Made For Love

by moutonrose



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Collars, Dom Hongjong, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, soft dom hongjoong, sub seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: Hongjoong always knows what Seonghwa needs. And he's always happy to give it to him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Oh Child Of Venus You're Just Made For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is Very Short and was written in a very short amount of time. I haven't written smut in AGES and idk if this is any good but! Gillian requested smut! This is for sure my favorite dynamic for these two and I just had to get it out of my system. If you are so inclined please feel free to come [yell with me about seongjoong on twitter](https://twitter.com/expensivejimin)

Hongjoong can sense the frenetic energy buzzing beneath Seonghwa’s skin. Can tell from the way he fidgets and jiggles his leg when he sits. He puts his own small hand on Seonghwa’s knee and squeezes pointedly, making Seonghwa stop. It’s such a small action but Seonghwa can feel the energy behind it. The intent. 

Suddenly the buzz is different. Seonghwa is watching Hongjoong’s every move for some sign. Some indication that he will get what he needs tonight. Somehow Hongjoong always knows when he’s wound too tight and ALWAYS gives him exactly what he needs. 

The rest of the day feels as if it drags on forever. By the time they are back in the dorm Seonghwa is half hard and so desperate he doesn’t even pay attention when Hongjoong explains away not staying at the studio. If any of the boys notice Seonghwa’s current state they don’t say anything. 

Hongjoong has his hand tangled in Seonghwa’s, occasionally squeezing to let Seonghwa know he’s Still There With Him. Seonghwa bites his lip and all but whines. 

“Alright time for bed. Your oldest hyung is tired.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Yunho says with a smile “Sleep well you two.” 

Yeosang gives them a knowing look and Seonghwa pointedly ignores it. He doesn’t have time to unpack one of his group-mates knowing about what kind of sex he and Hongjoong have. 

“Whiny baby.” Hongjoong murmurs into his jaw as they walk to their bedroom, still hand in hand. 

“Need you.” Seonghwa sighs.  
“I know sweetheart,” Hongjoong says softly “I’ll take care of you.” 

When they finally make it to their room Seonghwa immediately sits on their bed, watching with glassy eyes as Hongjoong moves around the room getting everything he needs. When he finally has everything he puts it all within reach of the bed, smiling warmly at Seonghwa. 

“What a patient boy you are.” 

“M’your good boy.” 

“You are,” Hongjoong says, caressing Seonghwa’s cheek “My best boy.” 

Seonghwa’s eyes close and he leans into Hongjoong’s touch, whining when he feels Hongjoong pull his hand away. Hongjoong wastes no time pulling his shirt off over his head, coming down to straddle Seonghwa’s lap. He smiles down at him and nips at his lower lip. 

“You can touch.” He says as he leans in for a kiss, his hands cupping Seonghwa’s face. 

Hongjoong arches into his boyfriend as he feels his bigger hands settle on his waist, feels his fingers dig in. He knows he’ll have marks there tomorrow but he can’t say he’s too upset about it. He loves knowing that he belongs to Seonghwa as much as Seonghwa belongs to him. Loves knowing that if the tables were turned Seonghwa wouldn’t hesitate to give him what he needs. 

“Let’s get you out of this pesky shirt.” Hongjoong says, pulling away from their kiss. Seonghwa pouts but nods, letting himself be stripped. Once Seonghwa is shirtless Hongjoong grabs what he prepared off the night table. 

The collar is simple. Made of beautiful supple navy blue leather with gold hardware. Seonghwa can feel himself relaxing more and more as Hongjoong’s practiced hands fasten the buckle and check to make sure it’s not too tight on his neck. He knows the navy blue looks beautiful against his skin and compliments his silver hair perfectly. He slowly tilts his head to one side and lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding when he feels Hongjoong’s lips softly kiss the on his neck that’s still exposed. 

“Good boy.” he whispers. 

Seonghwa lives for this. Lives for Hongjoong in his lap taking control of him but still being so soft and caring. 

Seonghwa lets himself be stripped, watches with heated eyes as Hongjoong bares his own body. Out in the world Hongjoong is quite modest, only recently even becoming comfortable with tshirts on stage. Here in their room when it’s just the two of them is another story. He’s happy to bare every part of his body and soul to the other man knowing he’s safe. They’re safe. 

“Joong,” Seonghwa whispers “Please.” 

“I know baby,” Hongjoong says “I’m here.” 

He takes up his spot on Seonghwa’s lap again, pushing him back so he’s laying down. 

“Are you going to be good?” 

“Always good for you.” Seonghwa mumbles, his hands running up and down Hongjoong’s bare thighs. 

“You are,” Hongjoong says as he smiles down at Seonghwa “You’re an angel.” 

Seonghwa’s heart feels so full hearing those words. He’s a good boy. He’s an _angel_.

“Are you going to be a good boy while I get myself ready?” 

Seonghwa nods frantically. 

“Just as an insurance policy,” Hongjoong says as he leans over Seonghwa, reaching to get what he needs. 

Seonghwa brings his hands to the small body over him, kissing his boyfriend’s pretty torso. Hongjoong smiles down at him fondly as he finally settles in again, clipping the matching navy leather leash to the collar already around his neck. 

“I need you to be good while I get myself ready. Can you do that?” 

“Yeah,” Seonghwa breathes “Yeah I can.” 

He watches, riveted as Hongjoong fingers himself open, waiting to hold onto the leash until he’s lubed up his fingers and has a hand free. Seonghwa bites his lip as he watches Hongjoong’s face and feels him wrap the leash once around his free hand. He doesn’t take too much time to open himself, liking the slight burn he feels when Seonghwa slides in. Kinky fucker. Seonghwa will never get over it. 

He feels the condom slide down on his dick, and then the next thing he knows Hongjoong is holding him steady so he can take Seonghwa in. 

Seonghwa bites his lip and white knuckles through it, wanting so desperately to be good for his boyfriend. When Hongjoong has taken him all the way, he gives a gentle tug on the leash, making Seonghwa gasp. 

“Where’re those hands hm? Can I feel them on me?” 

He starts to bounce up and down as he feels big hands slide up his thighs and grip his hips. 

“Yess,” he hisses, rolling his hips down. 

Seonghwa whines, wanting to move his hips. 

“Don’t do it,” Hongjoong warns “Not yet. Be good for me.” 

“Want to move.” Seonghwa whines, gasping when Hongjoong yanks the leash a little harder. 

“Not until I say so.” 

Hongjoong arches his back, gasping as he changes the angle of hips, taking Seonghwa deeper. 

“Fuck,” Seonghwa grunts “Hongjoong please.” 

“Not yet,” Hongjoong grits out, rolling his hips in an incredibly lewd way that Seonghwa hopes to god no one but he will ever see. “I’m not done playing yet.” 

Seonghwa is not above begging so he does just that, whining and pleading with tears in his eyes as Hongjoong rides him mercilessly, throwing an arm over his eyes as Hongjoong does unholy things with his body. Just as he’s about to give up Seonghwa feels Hongjoong slow down his hips and lean in close. 

“Okay sweetheart. Your turn.” Pretty lips brush the shell of his ear and that’s all he needs to hear to grab Hongjoong’s hips and move his own up to meet the man on top of him. 

Neither of them lasts much longer, Hongjoong’s hand going to jerk himself off. A few minutes later finds the two of them heaving and sweaty in each other’s arms, Hongjoong slipping off of Seonghwa’s lap to cuddle next to him. 

“You feel better?” he asks softly as he takes the collar off and gently rubs and kisses the redness left there. 

“Mhm,” Seonghwa hums “much better.” 

“Thank you for letting me take care of you.” 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“I love you, Hwa.” 

“I love you too, Hongie.” 

Hongjoong smiles at him, leaning on his elbow so he can get a good look at Seonghwa to make sure he’s okay. He brushes the sweaty hair silver hair off of his forehead. 

“Do you need water? A snack? Are you okay?” 

“Water please. And you.” 

Hongjoong pulls a water bottle from the side of the bed, watching fondly as Seonghwa takes a few sips before setting it down on the night table and holding his arms out. He makes grabby hands at the smaller man. 

“Cuddles for Ddeonghwa please.” 

“Anything for Ddeonghwa.” He says with a smile. Kissing him softly before turning out the light and settling in to sleep. 

Tomorrow the rest of the boys will look suspiciously at Seonghwa’s neck, and wonder why the two of them seem so serene, but that’s a problem for later. For now all they need is each other.


End file.
